


Light Breeds Sensation

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had always had a passion for the arts, which is why he was so drawn to Figure skating.  It allowed him to fly.  But Yuuri also had a chance to explore freeform creative writing in college.  He particularly enjoyed poetry.  When Viktor found out about Yuuri's poetry, he frequently requested for Yuuri to write poetry for him.In this series :Poetry will be written from a point of view of either Yuuri or Viktor, expressing both loving feelings and and erotic feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first in this series is written from the point of view of Yurri to Viktor.

 

 

When the sun rises

The light touches your skin

 

Goosebumps

The hair on me neck stands

 

The sight

The glow

A hum

Stiffening

 

Your hair with the silver shine

Gleaming in gorgeous light

 

Gazing up

Beads of sweat glisten upon your brow

 

It is nearly time for my release

I am suppressing still

 

Your tightening grip persists

A glazing over the tip

 

An explosion from deep within

My body is convulsing with pleasure

 

Your presence is intoxicating as always.

 

_-For Viktor_


End file.
